Night Night Into the Night
by parapa
Summary: The GGs sure have a lot of fun, don't they? Skating, graffiti, freaking out random strangers, and what? LOVE? Maybe, probably just indigestion. Paring: Yoyo and Beat, fools.
1. Chapter 1

"Night Night Into the Night"

Yoyo skates into the garage exhausted after the day's events. As the sounds of Hideki Naganuma boom out of the large speakers, he can see Beat sleeping on the couch under the platform, his headphones off but his goggles still attached to his pretty little face. Yoyo has the sudden urge to skate over and pull them off. Trying to make as little noise as possible, he starts skating only to trip and flop down onto the tiled floor. Blood gushes out of his delicate nose. "Aaa shit!"

Beat stirs in his sleep but does not awake. Combo, who just skated in from Chuo Street, busts a gut upon seeing Yoyo trip. He skates over to the smaller boy.

"Yo, man! What the hell was that?" he laughs. Yoyo glares at the large feller,

"Hey it was a simple mistake!" he wipes the blood from his nose with his hand, and then digs in his pocket for a tissue. There isn't one in there.

"Aha ha ha ha! Yo, man you gotta be more careful," Combo says in a husky man voice. Beat makes a mad face turning to face the back of the couch complaining,

"Will you two shut up?" Yoyo glares at Beat in fake anger, and says to Combo,

"I'll keep that in mind," Yoyo skates off and sits by the doghouse. He sighs, thinking he really screwed that up, but better Combo catching him busting his nose than Combo catching him pulling the glasses off Beat's handsome face.

Potts whines, as dogs always know when something's up, it seems. Yoyo pets Potts and the dog licks the boy's face. Yo smiles at his friendly companion, continuing to play with the dog. Yoyo rubs Potts's head. The exhaustion he felt earlier floods back to him as he lies on his back resting while Potts joins him.

Beat tosses and turns on the couch unable to get comfortable.

"Fuck..." he mumbles sitting up. He puts on his skates readying himself for the long journey to obtain food. Yoyo sees where Beat is heading, so he makes a simple request hoping Beat comply,

"Get me a soda!"

"Get your own, kid!" Beat yells back. Yoyo feels disappointed. He thinks Beat would be nicer to him after all they have been through but still nothing. Beat skates back to the couch but does not sit down, instead he skates to Yo eating a cupcake and letting go of a soda, which hit Yo's chest.

"Thanks," Yoyo says. He holds the can and opens it causing the contents to spray over his hoodie.

"Aww crap. You did that on purpose!" Yoyo frowns looking at beat.

"Now why would I go do something like that? It's your own damn fault," Beat rejoins.

Combo is messing with the radio when Beat asks him,

"Hey, Combo, let's go mess up Dogenzaga Hill."

"Right on!" cheers Corn!

"I said Combo!" says Beat.

"Aw," whines Corn. Combo jumps down from the platform,

"Sounds good," he replies.

Yo feels sad and sort of left out. "At least he got me the soda..." he thinks. He lifts himself up off of the ground and takes off his hood. Beat, still talking to Combo at the time, couldn't help but notice Yo. His slender figure, usually covered by his oversized hood, seems to shine in the bright sunlight, and looks delicious to Beat. He is glad that his goggles covers his lusty stare while allowing him to still appear as if he is paying attention to Combo, he isn't saying anything important anyways. Something about Chuo Street. Beat doesn't care.

Yo takes his sunglasses off as well, since they are now in the way. He holds his hood and glasses in one hand while the other reaches for his soda. He takes a sip and looks over at Beat. He decides to wash his hood, skating off to the GGs' only bathroom in the whole entire Garage. Getting in there sometimes, with 12 GGs, can be a pretty difficult task. Yoyo thought they needed at least one more. He washes his hood diligently and hangs it out on their clothesline outside. When he skates by the doghouse Beat and Combo are nowhere to be found. With a sigh he skates off to his room.

That day Beat and Combo along with Corn, tagged up all of Dogenzaga Hill, Yoyo got some sleep, Gum, Rhyth, Boogie, Cube, and Jazz had a girls day out shopping, and Clutch, Soda and Garam skated around the city eating boogers. When night comes around, they all got together to party at 99th Street.

Gum and Cube go around to all the darling little shops buying make-up as well as terrorizing the good citizens. Corn grinds up and down the empty blue lit part with Garam and Soda, they really like the doll things and messing with the druggies that hang around there. Combo and Boogie are chilling, listening to his boom box and eating chicken barbeque. Jazz, Clutch, and Rhyth grinds up, down, in, and around the dragon tower while seeing who could do the most tricks. Yoyo played in the water, as always. And Beat watches as a cat spies on his pray.

"Yoyo," starts Beat, getting little Yoyo's attention, "You gonna do this the whole night or what?" Yoyo looked up and wonders why Beat is still there.

"… No, guess not…" he says thinking of what else they could do there. Beat smirks,

"Alright then, we should have a race," declares the goggled one.

"We start here," then he turns around and using his graceful hands, gestured to the racecourse,

"Go through that area, then across the bridge, and through there, and around the disserted area, back here, and up to the very top of the dragon." Yoyo becomes entranced by his movements, and hardly hears anything Beat says.

"The loser buys dinner," says Beat, "Alright?" Yoyo stares for a bit, finally answering,

"OK!"

"Get your wallet out kid, cuz you know you can't handle mah mad skillz," Beat boasts, smirking confidently.

"No way!" Yoyo suddenly busts out, taking Beat by surprise. "You're the one who's gonna loose!.

"Ha ha ha... good one, kid." Beat returns.

"Well let's just see about that," retorts Yo. He skates up to Beat and gets ready to race.

"Alright," Beat gets ready too, "Ready... Set... GO!"

Beat dashes off in the lead, but then Yoyo gets further by using boost-dash. Beat thinks he won't lose to anyone, especially that kid, as he grinds on the bridge while using boost-dash putting him back in the lead, where he intends to stay. Grinding as much as he can, he finally reaches the empty area, but Yo is catching up. He gets on one of the neon blue wires and grinds all around, losing sight of Yoyo. He could see Corn and Soda finishing a tag as Garam, below, yells directions. Just then below him he sees a little blue blur, it can't be, but it is! Yo is winning again!" That little..." Beat thinks to himself, but stops himself as Yoyo gets farther away. He jumps off the wire and uses boost again, but as he caught up to Yo, Yo uses his boost-dash too and gets farther away. "FUCK!" Beat curses. He goes through the tunnel and he grinds on the bridge. He could just make out Yo in his blue hood. "Dammit!" Beat can't lose to him, not Yoyo. He goes as fast as he can while using boost and grinding on the railings before the dragon, but Yoyo cuts him off jumping on the dragon at the last moment. Yoyo looks back and makes an ugly face sticking his tongue out at Beat. "You little brat!" yells Beat as tries to go faster changing grind positions, he gets so close to Yo he could almost touch him, but when it comes down to it, Yo is the first one off the dragon and on to the roof.

Yoyo turns around as Beat gets off as well. Smiling inwardly he says,

"Told you I'd win."

Beat looks angry and turns to look the other way. Instead of being happy, Yoyo starts to feel awkward. After a long silence Beat finally admits defeat, he turns around to face Yo,

"Alright kid, you won, so wad ya wanna eat?" Yoyo can't help but develop a giant smile on his face.

"Chicken barbeque!" he chirps. Beat smirks, knowing Yo would say that, that's his favorite.

"Let's go!" yells Yo skating past Beat and taking his hand to jump back on the dragon. Yoyo, who is leading, doesn't look back for fear his blush would show. He could always hide it in his hoodie when they get off, but he doesn't dare look Beat in the face now.

At the bottom Yoyo lets go, even though he doesn't really want to.

"So which stand do ya wanna go to?" asks Beat.

"Uhmm... that one over there isn't that crowded," answers Yoyo pointing. He bends down to splash the water.

"Ok then, c'mon let's go," says Beat, he skates up and out of the water leaving a trail for Yoyo to follow. They reach the stand, which was just at the opening of the shopping district, and there is only one person in front of them. As the person makes his leave, a scent of fish balls trails behind him. Yoyo orders the chicken barbeque and Beat gets the beef, paying just as promised.

"Thanks," said Yoyo. Beat makes a noise, which Yo takes as "You're welcome," and skates off.

Yoyo follows Beat as he makes his way through the crowd towards the entrance of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium. It is deserted considering it being nighttime. Still, the giant lights are on attracting moths. Beat seats himself on a bench in a shadowy part of the stadium, Yoyo sits behind him propping his feet up on the bench in front of him. He eats happily next to Beat whose nose is running due to the spiciness of the beef.

"Hey, I've never been here at night before," Yoyo says throwing the barbeque stick into the darkness and leaning back.

Beat, still hunched over with the stick in his mouth, chewing, mumbles,

"Yeah? I been here a few times at night."

Yoyo stares upward into one of the stadium's moth attracting lights.

Beat finally looks back at Yoyo, still with the stick in his mouth.

"... So... when ya learned to be so fast, eh?" Beat asks.

"I've been practicing," Yo lies smiling and resisting the urge to say that he had once beaten Beat before. Yoyo finds himself laughing out loud at the thought. Beat looks at Yo saying nothing. They sit in silence again. Yo puts his arms inside his hood, the air is getting a bit chilly. Beat on the other hand is unaffected by the temperature. He gets up and skates towards a vending machine, kicking it to get himself a free drink. He returns and opens the can, drinking it he as sits down. Yoyo pulls his legs closer to him, just then the can of soda appears in front of his face. Yoyo looks at Beat confused, Beat shook the contents of the can,

"Want some? Last chance."

Yoyo hesitates for a second, then he pulls his right hand out of his hood and takes the can. Looking at Beat, who is no longer looking at him and is stretching, he can't help but blush when taking in the soda, sharing with Beat an indirect kiss. He thinks to himself, what is he, like ten? The last time Yoyo was excited about a stupid indirect kiss was in grade school. Grade six?

After the soda was all gone, he crushes the can and throws it in the same fashion as the barbeque stick. Beat looks at Yoyo,

"I didn't say you could have all of it," Yoyo's face drops. Beat laughs,

"Just kiddin." He steps over the bench in front of them and says, "C'mon let's go." he skates off, letting Yoyo follow.

They re-enter 99th Street and see Rhyth.

"Hi there," she greets. Clutch and Boogie land beside her.

"Hey, I'm pretty spent," complains Clutch, "let's head back, it's getting pretty late anyways."

"Really? What time is it?" asks Rhyth. Clutch looks down at his watch,

"Uh, it's 2:07."

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty late," says Rhyth. She and Clutch grind on the dragon tail, Yoyo and Boogie follow. Beat decides to stay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer, yo: The game Jet Grind Radio and Jet Set Radio Future and all characters involved belong to Sega, Xbox, SmileBit, and any other owners of stuff.

Note: Part one and part two were originally one story, but I thought it was too long so I split them up. Hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Night Night Into the Night"

Beat skates up the dragon. Reaching the roof, he scares some civilians away. Finally all alone he lies back and takes his goggles off. The sky is a neon pink, reflecting the lights below. The world seemed so pink just then; he almost started to believe it was green. He closes his eyes thinking back on the day's events. He's so tired. He hears chattering. More civilians he thinks. Beat doesn't care, but he still opens his eyes to look anyway. A couple could be seen holding hands looking over the side. He always wondered how they got up there without skates. "Whatever," he whispered out loud to the chilled night air. Closing his eyes again he suddenly feels cold. The feeling makes him think of Yoyo and how the boy would hide like a turtle inside his hood whenever he was cold. Thinking turtles, Beat drifts off to sleep.

The next day, everyone sleeps in late, as always. Yoyo is the first one to wake. He rolls out of bed and puts on his hood, sunglasses, and skates. Upon opening his door, he finds it is raining outside. He goes back into his room to look for his umbrella, finding one. It was a bit misshapen from lying under his bed or something. Yo opens his umbrella and skates towards the doghouse. He looks in but nobody is home. He looks under the platform and finds Potts sleeping on the couch. After filling the dog bowl and putting it next to the couch, he sits down next to the sleeping Potts and rubs the dog's head.

Beat wakes up to the feeling of pitter-patter rain on his face. He had spent the entire night at 99th Street. Slowly, he picks himself up, gets off of the tower, and heads back to the Garage. Upon entering he sees that Yoyo is the only one around. Yo notices Beat skating towards the platform. He is excited to see Beat but doesn't want to stare. Beat stops just under the platform, soaked to the bone.

"Man, it's really pourin'," he states, taking off his goggles, headphones and shirt.

"Yeah," says Yo, looking at Potts who was awakened by talk.

Beat rings his shirt out and skates off to his own room.

A few moments later he comes back out wearing a new shirt and shorts, but no goggles or headphones or skates. He runs under the platform,

"Whew... made it," he says. Yoyo liked it when Beat didn't wear his goggles; he liked to see his eyes. Beat makes his way towards the couch and motions for Yoyo to scoot over. Yoyo does as commanded. Beat turns on the TV. Nothing is on, it was just the same old, same old. He puts an arm around the back of the couch behind Yoyo.

"Gawd! Rainy days are so damn borin'!" exclaims Beat tossing the remote on Yo's lap. Potts looks up and barks. "Shut the hell up, dog!" Beat usually doesn't mind Potts but he is in a cranky mood. Potts growls and Yoyo rubs the dog's nose to comfort him.

"Hmmm..." Beat formulates an idea! Yo is looking at Potts when a cold hand touches his face. Yo gasps, surprised, what is going on? Beat turns Yoyo's head to face his face, which has a sly grin smacked across it. Yoyo is slightly red, what is he to do? Beat leans closer and kisses Yoyo's lips. Yo's face is being smushed. "Ah! What's happenin'? Beat's kissin' me and smushin' my face at the same time!" Yo screams in his mind, but before he knew it, it was all over, and he didn't even have a chance to enjoy it. Beat bursts out into hysterical laughter. "There's nothing funny," thinks Yoyo, he huffs, hiding himself in his hood as always. Beat changes the channel on the TV and watches it.

Cube comes out of her room,

"What's so funny, Beat? I heard you laughin'."

"TV," Beat answers.

"Oh... where's your regular gear?" Cube questions again.

"I got caught in the rain and everything's soaked," Beat tells her.

"Aahh! Shite!" Cube curses, "My laundry!" she dashes towards the clotheslines. "Aw, man!" she yells grabbing everything and going back into her room.

The day is almost entirely over as the rain ceases. Everyone couldn't wait to stretch his/her legs and tear up the town. There is a glorious sunset as everyone heads out. Gum and Corn goes to 99th Street again, Gum loves to drag Corn shopping there. Boogie, Cube, Yoyo, and Garam decide to go to Shibuya Terminal and practice grind combos, while Combo, Clutch, Soda, Rhyth and Jazz went to Rokkaku-Dai Heights to look at the stars. Beat stays in the Garage because his skates were still dripping wet, and he hates the soggy feeling they had.

"You think you can do it, Yo?" Cube questions.

"Yeah, man, you're pretty short," interjects Garam.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Yo says going as fast as he could, jumping on to a rail and grinding, going faster and faster until the railing ended and he jumps. Doing six different tricks he landed on a moving bus oh so ungracefully, tripping and rolling off the back. He lands on his arm and stomach. It really hurts. The others all dash over to him.

"Yo! Yo! You all right?" exclaims Boogie.

"Man, you ok?" Clutch is the first to him. He picks Yo up off of the ground and sits him on a rail next to the street. Cube, Boogie, and Garam follow. Cube lifts Yo's hood and looks at where he had landed. A giant bruise could be seen beginning to form.

"Does it hurt to breath?" she asks worried. Yoyo shakes his head no. "That's good..." Cube smiles. Garam then exclaims,

"Yo man I thought you were gonna die! I didn't think you could do it!" he messes Yoyo's hair up. Yoyo forces on a smile.

"But I think I'm out for the night..." Yo says softly.

"Do you want somebody to help you back?" asks a Boogie concerned.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Yo says. He breathes deeply and hops of the rail going in the direction of the garage.

Skating in very slowly Yoyo sees Beat was watching TV with Potts. Beat looks up and sees it was Yo. He is curious,

"Hey, why are you back so early?"

"I fell," says Yoyo.

"Was it so bad that you had to come home? You fell plenty of times before," Beat states turning his attention back to the TV. Yoyo glares, though it could not be seen by Beat, knowing he didn't say that out of concern. Yoyo skates under the platform and sits down on the couch beside Beat and begins taking his skates off. As soon as each of them are loose enough he kicked them off, each landing in different places. He then hshdkhasdlkjasd. Beat changes the channel and puts it on something good, maybe. Yoyo doesn't think it was good,

"Hey, change it back," he complains, "The other show was better."

"Too bad," Beat says rolling up a blunt.

He lights it and takes a puff. Beat offers Yo a hit without saying a word. Yo doesn't want any. President Kerry, do you think that sounds cool? President John Kerry. President Dean. Jimmy Dean. John Kerry jumps outta the airplane landing on the platform.

"What was that noise?" asks Beat.

"What was what?" asks Yoyo, "What's in that blunt? You must be hallucinatin'." It was all in his imagination. Beat shrugs and takes another hit. They sit to the theme song of Wowoweee, a game show on the Filipino channel, playing through the TV.

"... Ya know, the radio hadn't been on fer a while," Beat says stupidly. "Heh heh," he pokes Yo's cheek. "You know you're really cute... mmeheheeeheheh" Beat makes a funny noise. Yoyo looks at him weirdly. Beat moves in closer until his forehead is pressed against Yoyo's. Yo could smell the marijuana on Beat, and starts breathing heavily. He can't resist the impulse to put his gloved hand on Beat's chest. Beat pulls backed a little, eyes in a haze but still fixed upon Yoyo. Yoyo throws his arms around beat, kissing him. Beat reacts with a muffled groan. Yoyo doesn't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. He opens his eyes in mid-kiss and discovers that Beat has closed his. Potts jumps off of the couch and begins to bark at the kissing couple. Yoyo lets go of Beat and looks at the dog, fixing his own glasses. He is embarrassed to have a witness. Beat leans back all of the way, taking over Potts' spot. He places his arms behind his head and goes back to watching the tube. Yoyo feels so embarrassed, but Beat seems unaffected.

Yoyo runs up the stairs to the platform and, as always, Roboy is there.

"Hey there newb," says the robot. Yoyo ignores the machine getting on his knees he begins fiddling through the records in a crate. "Lookin' for anything in particular?" asks Roboy.

"Well not re---"

"Nobody cares!" Roboy interrupts. Yoyo ignores the comment and pulls out a Hot Pink Kiddies record. He starts the record using his headphones to listen, lying on the couch Corn usually was on. He phases out and before he knew it, everyone is back and he doesn't have to worry about being alone with Beat.

Yoyo avoided Beat for about a week after what happened. He was both embarrassed and confused about the whole situation.

Then, more stuff happens, just everyday normal stuff. Everyone did their thing; as per usual, but when night came they all got together. That Saturday night they took to the skyscraper district. They make fun of all the good God-fearing citizens of Tokyo. Clutch and Beat seem to be having an especially nice time. They find a group of sweet innocent schoolgirls, who are all dolled up to impress the bad boys of town, and were properly hitting on them. A great time was had by all.

Yoyo is not as small and innocent as he seems, always hiding under an aura of boyish charm. He is a real bad kid, a compulsive liar, the group's trickster, and an all around little prick. However, for the past few weeks Beat got deep under his skin like an infectious itchy fungus.

Yoyo became more kind and quiet and shy. The normal Yoyo was forever playing tricks and telling jokes, annoying and loud. Tonight though, he seems to be acting like his old self again. He trips the regular folk and almost makes them fall over the sides of the very tall buildings. He skates as graceful as a fruit fly, doing a million zillion combos all at once. He felt normal again. No one knows what the heck in a hamster-ball made his mood change, but then again no one really made a conscious recognition of how Yoyo was behaving, or did they? Anyways, Yoyo was normal for Yoyo again.

Beat sees Yoyo going from rooftop to rooftop and decides to follow him. Going along the tops of the skyscrapers pretending to be going somewhere else. When Yoyo stops on the top of a building; however, Beat stops too. Yoyo sees Beat out of the corner of his eye, and reaching into his hood pocket, growls

"What are you lookin' at?" He pulls out a joint.

"Nuthin', what the hell are you looking at?" Beat shoots back.

"I was lookin' for a place to be by myself," Yoyo says with an emphasis on his words.

"It's not like I was gonna stay, I was just takin' a break!" says Beat angrily, "The nerve of kids these days!" He skates away.

The conversation stings more that Yoyo would like to admit to even himself, so he doesn't. Pushing thoughts of Beat clear out of his mind, he sits down and lights his self-rolled marijuana cigarette. Hunched over he stares at the lights of the district below and takes a slow drag. He lies on his back, placing one hand on his tummy-tum-tum and taking the joint out of his mouth with the other. He exhales through his nose allowing the smoke to cloud his face.

Going back to Pharaoh Park, Beat mumbles curses under his breath. "Whatever! That brat can do anything he fuckin' wants, ain't my problem. Fuck, why should I care?" he thinks to himself. Landing on solid ground, he hears someone call his name.

"Beat!" it's Clutch along with Rhyth.

"Where ya goin?" she questions politely.

"I'm fuckin outta here, man," he tells them. "C'ya, suckas!"

"Later."

Clutch and Rhyth wave good-bye to Beat as he skates up the pyramid and out of sight.

Beat heads back to the Garage. Upon getting there he sees Corn and Gum under the platform cuddling up on the couch and watching the TV. Beat doesn't disturb them, he goes to his room. He takes off his skates only to throw them against the wall opposite of his bed. Still mad at Yoyo, he takes off his shirt and falls into his unmade bed. He lays his large goggles and headphones on the table next to him. Soon enough, the Sandman comes to sprinkle sand in the sulking boy's eyes.

"So, I was thinkin'…" Beat heard a voice say. The sun was high; it must have been around noon. "… about leavin' this town…" the voice coming from above him trailed off. It clearly belonged to a boy. Beat was lying on his back, with the sun shining directly in his eyes. He tried to block it out with his right hand but it was no use. So bright, everything was so bright, he could barely make out anything. The vague figure stood over him, the sun behind the head of this person, making it impossible to see his face.

"Leave? But why?" Beat asked.

"I… I don't know? It's just not as fun as it used to be," said the voice.

"But it's gonna be less fun, if you leave." Beat found himself without his goggles or headphones, "Must be why everything was so bright and clear," he thought.

"Ha ha ha, that's cuz I'm da man!"

"Get real, you ain't that cool."

Beat stirs in his small bed, having already woken up. He blinks a few times, then rubbing his eyes he gets up. Walking is something he does not do often, so one might see him stumble when he does walk. The boy heads for the outside; turning right he walks straight for the bathroom. After taking a groggy piss, he rinses his hands and splashes a couple of handfuls of water on his face. He swings open the door covered with layers upon layers of stickers yawning. Beat finds before him a green haired little shrimp of a punk, patiently waiting his turn to use the facilities.

"Oh, hey, Beat," Yo says nonchalantly.

"Yea," Beat returns unenthusiastically.

Beat goes around the short lad sleepily. Yoyo turns to watch him walk back into his room. He feels disappointed, he didn't mean to agitate Beat earlier, he only wanted Beat to leave him alone. Yoyo no longer wants to feel the way he does whenever he saw, heard, or even thought of Beat. He is tired of acting like a fool around him, tired of devoting so much brainpower and time to the other GG. The sad little boy walks into the only bathroom in the Garage and closes the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer, yo: The game Jet Grind Radio and Jet Set Radio Future and all characters involved belong to Sega, Xbox, SmileBit, and any other owners of stuff.

Note: Part one and part two were originally one story, but I thought it was too long so I split them up. READ PART ONE FIRST. There will be a sequal of sorts, eventually.Hope you like this.


End file.
